dawsonscreekfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1/Gallery
Promotional Season 1 Cast1.jpeg S1promojd.jpeg Cast1season.jpeg pilotstill.png Stillpilot.jpeg S1promo.jpeg Paceydaws1promo.jpeg castseason1.jpeg Jen-and-joey.jpeg 200903 Pacey-whitter-teacher.jpg Season1cast.jpeg ---- Season 2 season2.png 2promo.jpeg Promoseason2cast.jpeg Jds2promo.jpeg season2cast.jpeg Cast2.jpeg promos2andie.jpeg pacandies2.jpeg Jackjoey.jpeg s2cast.jpeg s2promocast.jpeg Dcpromo2.jpeg Dc2promo.jpeg ---- Season 3 S3promotion.jpeg dc3.jpeg jandies2.jpeg s3jackandie.jpeg AJandjo.jpeg Aps3.jpeg pjs3promo.jpeg Pjpromo.jpeg Promos3pj.jpeg Jps3.jpeg s3pj.jpeg s3joeypacey.jpeg Season3promopj.jpeg ---- Season 4 Bw4.jpeg Promo4pj.jpeg Pjs4.jpeg Dawgretch.jpeg Promo4pg.jpeg Promopg.jpeg Dp.jpeg ---- Season 5 Promos5.jpeg Promo5.jpeg Season5 cast003.jpg ---- Season 6 cast6.jpeg 6promo.jpeg Episode stills Season 1 Pilotstillgroup.jpeg|Pilot (1.01) Pilotstill.jpeg|Pilot (1.01) S1stilljend.jpeg|Pilot (1.01) Jendawson.jpeg|Dance (1.02) Tamarapacey.jpeg|Kiss (1.03) S1doubledate.jpeg|Double Date (1.10) S1decisionsjendaw.jpeg|Decisions (1.13) decisions.jpeg|Decisions (1.13) ---- Season 2 Epstillpandies2.jpeg|Alternative Lifestyles (2.03) Stills2jd.jpeg|Alternative Lifestyles (2.03) Altstill.png|Alternative Lifestyles (2.03) Altdjstill.jpeg|Alternative Lifestyles (2.03) Season2still.jpeg|The Dance (2.06) jenjackdance.jpeg|The Dance (2.06) S2stillpandie.jpeg|The Dance (2.06) Stillpandies2.jpeg|The Dance (2.06) electionjendaw.jpeg|The Election (2.09) Wrotestill.jpeg|Sex, She Wrote (2.11) Girls.jpeg|Uncharted Waters (2.12) Stills2.jpeg|Psychic Friends (2.17) Weddingstilljd.jpeg|A Perfect Wedding (2.18) andiejen.jpeg|Abby Morgan, Rest in Peace (2.19) Reunited.jpeg|Reunited (2.20) S2epstill.jpeg|Reunited (2.20) Still2cast.jpeg|Reunited (2.20) ---- Season 3 season3still.jpeg|Like a Virgin (3.01) Virginstilljd.jpeg|Like a Virgin (3.01) Jenrys3still.jpeg|Homecoming (3.02) jenry.jpeg|Homecoming (3.02) Summerstill.jpeg|Indian Summer (3.05) Secrets.jpeg|Secrets and Lies (3.06) Stillguess.jpeg|Guess Who's Coming to Dinner (3.08) guesswhojd.jpeg|Guess Who's Coming to Dinner (3.08) Stillguessjd.jpeg|Guess Who's Coming to Dinner (3.08) Guesswhostill.jpeg|Guess Who's Coming to Dinner (3.08) Tangostill.jpeg|Four to Tango (3.09) Stillcapefest.jpg|Barefoot at Capefest (3.11) Cast.jpg|A Weekend in the Country (3.12) Jenhenry.jpeg|A Weekend in the Country (3.12) Henryjen.jpeg|A Weekend in the Country (3.12) Joeypacey.jpeg|Neverland (3.18) Neverlandpd.jpeg|Neverland (3.18) Neverlandstill.jpeg|Neverland (3.18) Stilllongest.jpeg|The Longest Day (3.20) Longestpj.jpeg|The Longest Day (3.20) Epstilllongest.jpeg|The Longest Day (3.20) Epstillpandie.jpeg|The Anti-Prom (3.22) jdprom.jpeg|The Anti-Prom (3.22) prompj.jpeg|The Anti-Prom (3.22) Pjprom.jpeg|The Anti-Prom (3.22) Pj.jpeg|The Anti-Prom (3.22) Truewall.jpeg|True Love (3.23) Askmestill3.jpeg|True Love (3.23) ---- Season 4 Joey&pacey.jpg|Coming Home (4.01) jawson.jpeg|Failing Down (4.02) Gentlemen.jpeg|Two Gentlemen of Capeside (4.03) S4stillkisskiss.jpeg|Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (4.09) S4epstilldp.jpeg|The Tao of Dawson (4.11) gretchend.jpeg 4stillpj.jpeg| 4stilldc.jpeg| Easternstilljj.jpeg|Eastern Standard Time (4.18) Easternstill.jpeg|Eastern Standard Time (4.18) Promstill.jpeg|Promicide (4.20) S4stillgraduate.jpeg|The Graduate (4.22) Codastill.jpeg|Coda (4.23) ---- Season 5 Tlwstill5.jpeg|The Lost Weekend (5.02) Tlwstill.jpeg|The Lost Weekend (5.02) Stills5mitch.jpeg|The Long Goodbye (5.04) Still5ncj.jpeg|High Anxiety (5.06) Hotelstill.jpeg|Hotel New Hampshire (5.08) 5still.jpeg|Hotel New Hampshire (5.08) Jendawson5still.jpeg|Hotel New Hampshire (5.08) Jdhotel.jpeg|Hotel New Hampshire (5.08) Dj5still.jpeg|Appetite for Destruction (5.10) Wildstill.jpeg|Something Wild (5.11) Jp5.jpeg|Something Wild (5.11) Somethingwild.jpeg|Something Wild (5.11) Wildstilljoey.jpeg|Something Wild (5.11) Wildjc.jpeg|Something Wild (5.11) Jendaws.jpeg|Sleeping Arrangements (5.12) Cast5still.jpeg|Sleeping Arrangements (5.12) Guerillastill.jpeg|Guerilla Filmmaking (5.14) Guerilladp.jpeg|Guerilla Filmmaking (5.14) Still5dawpacey.jpeg|Guerilla Filmmaking (5.14) still5audpac.jpeg|Guerilla Filmmaking (5.14) S5still.jpeg|In A Lonely Place (5.16) Djbreakupstill.jpeg|Highway to Hell (5.17) Cb5still.jpeg|Cigarette Burns (5.18) Dc5still.jpeg|Swan Song (5.23) ---- Season 6 Still6song.jpeg|The Kids Are Alright (6.01) Merryje.jpeg|Merry Mayhem (6.10) S6still.jpeg|Castaways (6.15) Stillcastaways.jpeg|Castaways (6.15) Castaways.jpeg|Castaways (6.15) Pjs6.jpeg|Love Bites (6.18) Still6love.jpeg|Love Bites (6.18) Still5yellow.jpeg|Goodbye, Yellow Brick Road (6.21) Finalegj.jpeg|All Good Things... (6.23) Finale.jpeg|All Good Things... (6.23) Finalestill.jpeg|...Must Come to an End (6.24) Screen shots Season 1 Pilotjd.png|Pilot (1.01) Dancejd.png|Dance (1.02) Dancejp.png|Dance (1.02) Dancedj.png|Dance (1.02) Dance.jpg|Dance (1.02) Janderson.gif|Kiss (1.03) Trial.jpeg|Baby (1.06) Screendetention.jpeg|Detention (1.07) Detentionjd.png|Detention (1.07) Detentionjen.png|Detention (1.07) Ninas1roadtrip.png|Road Trip (1.09) ---- Season 2 Tkdawson.png|The Kiss (2.01) Tkpandie.png|The Kiss (2.01) Oy.jpeg|The Kiss (2.01) Tkpacey.png|The Kiss (2.01) Tkdjj.png|The Kiss (2.01) Tkjb.png|The Kiss (2.01) Tkjd.png|The Kiss (2.01) Tkdate.png|The Kiss (2.01) Tkswings.png|The Kiss (2.01) Crossparental.png|Crossroads (2.02) Crosspaceyjen.png|Crossroads (2.02) Crossgg.png|Crossroads (2.02) Crossjabby.png|Crossroads (2.02) 2x02-JackMeetsJoey.jpg|Crossroads (2.02) Crossad.png|Crossroads (2.02) Crossjdrain.png|Crossroads (2.02) Crossjd.png|Crossroads (2.02) Crosspandie.png|Crossroads (2.02) Altaj.png|Alternative Lifestyles (2.03) Altdj.png|Alternative Lifestyles (2.03) Altjb.png|Alternative Lifestyles (2.03) Arts.jpeg|Tamara's Return (2.04) returnpt.png|Tamara's Return (2.04) returntam.png|Tamara's Return (2.04) returnp.png|Tamara's Return (2.04) Fullmoon.png|Full Moon Rising (2.05) Moonjen.png|Full Moon Rising (2.05) Moonkiss.png|Full Moon Rising (2.05) Dancedp.png|The Dance (2.06) Dancejackjoey.png|The Dance (2.06) Andiejenjack.png|The Dance (2.06) S2pandie.jpeg|The Reluctant Hero (2.08) Dawsjack.png|The Reluctant Hero (2.08) Jendawhero.png|The Reluctant Hero (2.08) Jackjo.png|The Reluctant Hero (2.08) Chrisdaw.png|The Reluctant Hero (2.08) Jdhero.png|The Reluctant Hero (2.08) Jd.png|The Reluctant Hero (2.08) Electionpj.png|The Election (2.09) Electionapj.png|The Election (2.09) Electiondj.png|The Election (2.09) 2.9.png|The Election (2.09) Riskpd.png|High Risk Behavior (2.10) Riskdp.png|High Risk Behavior (2.10) Riskdj.png|High Risk Behavior (2.10) Riskjj.png|High Risk Behavior (2.10) Paceyandie.jpeg|High Risk Behavior (2.10) Riskjendaw.png|High Risk Behavior (2.10) Riskap.png|High Risk Behavior (2.10) Riskjjkiss.png|High Risk Behavior (2.10) Wrotepacey.png|Sex, She Wrote (2.11) Denoument.png|Sex, She Wrote (2.11) Wrotejackjen.png|Sex, She Wrote (2.11) Wrotejd.png|Sex, She Wrote (2.11) Wrotedawjoey.png|Sex, She Wrote (2.11) Ladypandie.png|His Leading Lady (2.13) Devonchris.png|His Leading Lady (2.13) Ladydawjen.png|His Leading Lady (2.13) Chrisdev.png|His Leading Lady (2.13) Jenty.png|His Leading Lady (2.13) Creektimes.png|His Leading Lady (2.13) Dawsonpacey.png|His Leading Lady (2.13) Paceytrelis.png|His Leading Lady (2.13) Boys.png|To Be or Not to Be... (2.14) Jackdaw.png|To Be or Not to Be... (2.14) Jjpa.png|To Be or Not to Be... (2.14) Paceyjack.jpeg|To Be or Not to Be... (2.14) Paceyjackandie.png|To Be or Not to Be... (2.14) Petersonmilo.png|To Be or Not to Be... (2.14) Questionjackjoey.png|...That Is The Question (2.15) Questionjd.png|...That Is The Question (2.15) Questionjenty.png|...That Is The Question (2.15) Andiemrmcphee.png|...That Is The Question (2.15) Jengramsty.png|...That Is The Question (2.15) Questiongtj.png|...That Is The Question (2.15) Paceymarkey.png|...That Is The Question (2.15) Jacksad.gif|...That Is The Question (2.15) Questionjj.png|...That Is The Question (2.15) Questiondinner.png|...That Is The Question (2.15) Questionbreakup.png|...That Is The Question (2.15) Wishjd.png|Be Careful What You Wish For (2.16) Wishjabby.png|Be Careful What You Wish For (2.16) Wishdap.png|Be Careful What You Wish For (2.16) Wishclub.png|Be Careful What You Wish For (2.16) Wishdandie.png|Be Careful What You Wish For (2.16) Wishporch.png|Be Careful What You Wish For (2.16) Wishblues.png|Be Careful What You Wish For (2.16) Wishdawjoey.png|Be Careful What You Wish For (2.16) Wishabbyjack.png|Be Careful What You Wish For (2.16) Season 2 pic.jpg|Be Careful What You Wish For (2.16) Wishjj.png|Be Careful What You Wish For (2.16) Wishjoeyjack.png|Be Careful What You Wish For (2.16) Amick.png|Psychic Friends (2.17) Pacey&andie.jpg|A Perfect Wedding (2.18) Dawsons.jpg|A Perfect Wedding (2.18) Chaj.png|Ch... Ch... Ch... Changes (2.21) Chjd.png|Ch... Ch... Ch... Changes (2.21) Chjackpacey.png|Ch... Ch... Ch... Changes (2.21) Chpandie.png|Ch... Ch... Ch... Changes (2.21) Chjj.png|Ch... Ch... Ch... Changes (2.21) Chchchchanges.jpeg|Ch... Ch... Ch... Changes (2.21) Chjp.png|Ch... Ch... Ch... Changes (2.21) ---- Season 3 3.1.png|Like a Virgin (3.01) Virgin.jpeg|Like a Virgin (3.01) Andiemark.png|Homecoming (3.02) Homecomingapm.png|Homecoming (3.02) Homecomingjj.png|Homecoming (3.02) Homecomingjjj.png|Homecoming (3.02) Jackdad.png|Homecoming (3.02) Season 3 pic.jpg|None of the Above (3.03) Nonedp.png|None of the Above (3.03) Truelove.jpeg|Home Movies (3.04) Indian.png|Indian Summer (3.05) Indianjj.jpeg|Indian Summer (3.05) Jack+jen.jpeg|Indian Summer (3.05) Pj.png|Secrets and Lies (3.06) Andiepaceyjo.png|Secrets and Lies (3.06) 3.6.jpeg|Secrets and Lies (3.06) Guessapfight.png|Guess Who's Coming to Dinner (3.08) Guessjg.png|Guess Who's Coming to Dinner (3.08) Guessjengrams.png|Guess Who's Coming to Dinner (3.08) Guessjeng.png|Guess Who's Coming to Dinner (3.08) Guesshelenjen.png|Guess Who's Coming to Dinner (3.08) Guesshelend.png|Guess Who's Coming to Dinner (3.08) Guessandiejoey.png|Guess Who's Coming to Dinner (3.08) Jacey.jpeg|Four to Tango (3.09) Jenpacey.jpeg|Four to Tango (3.09) Encounters.jpeg|First Encounters of the Close Kind (3.10) Andiebroderick.jpeg|Barefoot at Capefest (3.11) Henjen.jpeg|A Weekend in the Country (3.12) Barefoot.jpeg|Northern Lights (3.13) 3.13.png|Northern Lights (3.13) Wall.gif|To Green, with Love (3.16) Cinderella.png|Cinderella Story (3.17) Buzz.jpeg|Cinderella Story (3.17) Neverland.gif|Cinderella Story (3.17) Willandie-0.jpeg|Stolen Kisses (3.19) Stolenpandie.png|Stolen Kisses (3.19) Stolenpj.png|Stolen Kisses (3.19) Stolenwandie.png|Stolen Kisses (3.19) Willandie.jpeg|Stolen Kisses (3.19) Stolenpw.png|Stolen Kisses (3.19) Willpacey.jpeg|Stolen Kisses (3.19) Stolen.png|Stolen Kisses (3.19) Stolendawjoey.png|Stolen Kisses (3.19) Stolenap.png|Stolen Kisses (3.19) Stolenjenry.png|Stolen Kisses (3.19) Jen.gif|Stolen Kisses (3.19) Gwen.jpeg|Stolen Kisses (3.19) Daypj.png|The Longest Day (3.20) Daylawn.png|The Longest Day (3.20) Daygang.png|The Longest Day (3.20) Dayjojen.png|The Longest Day (3.20) Jenjoey.png|The Longest Day (3.20) Daysunset.png|The Longest Day (3.20) Dayjoeyjen.png|The Longest Day (3.20) Dayadvice.png|The Longest Day (3.20) Dayjandie.png|The Longest Day (3.20) Dayjoandie.png|The Longest Day (3.20) Ajlongest.png|The Longest Day (3.20) Dayjd.png|The Longest Day (3.20) Daypeeps.png|The Longest Day (3.20) Antipromleerys.png|The Anti-Prom (3.22) Antipromej.png|The Anti-Prom (3.22) Antiprompacey.png|The Anti-Prom (3.22) Promjenparker.png|The Anti-Prom (3.22) Promlindleyparker.png|The Anti-Prom (3.22) Promhenrylindley.png|The Anti-Prom (3.22) Antipromjackjoey.png|The Anti-Prom (3.22) Promjethan.png|The Anti-Prom (3.22) Promkiss.png|The Anti-Prom (3.22) Prompandie.png|The Anti-Prom (3.22) 323.png|True Love (3.23) Jackethan.jpeg|True Love (3.23) Season 4 Brooks.jpeg|Two Gentlemen of Capeside (4.03) S4stillgoodbye.jpeg|You Had Me At Goodbye (4.07) Dg.jpeg|Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (4.09) Screentobeyjack.jpeg|Promicide (4.20) Pandiereunion.gif|The Graduate (4.22) Season 1 pic.jpg|Coda (4.23) Season 5 Jackjen5.png|The Lost Weekend (5.02) Hnh.jpeg|Hotel New Hampshire (5.08) Season 6 Jenandie.gif|...Must Come to an End (6.24) doug&jack.jpg|...Must Come to an End (6.24) Behind-the-scenes Season1.jpeg|Jackson, Williams and Van Der Beek (Season 1) stillcross.png|Williams and Jackson (2.02) Category:Dawson's Creek Category:Images